Abnormal Pleasure
by Salamara
Summary: We see Sweeney enjoying his murders a little too much - and gets a helping hand from a willing accomplice. How will Mrs Lovett take to that? Mr Todd has to have what he wants - no matter how he gets it.
1. A Willing Accomplice

The door to the old barber shop rattled open; a groan echoing from its hinges in agony. A breath of wind caught the tails of Todd's shirt before dancing up his spine. He lifted his face slightly, refusing to turn; waiting, letting the shadow move over him. A floorboard creaked angrily beneath the stranger's foot. He delighted in the torment that he must have been imposing on them; slow anxiety that shuddered through the body like opium through the bloodstream. A small smile hooked at the corner of the barber's mouth.

'Your rancid perfume never fails to satisfy.'

With knarled hands he grasped the warm mug, pressing his cold lips to the china and sipping at the weak tea, before finally gracing the figure with a glare.

The young woman stood rigidly in the centre of the silent shop. Her eyes averted the ghostly black of Todd's own piercing gaze; allowing him to search her body, thick with lust.

His boots fell in slow, morose steps over the thinning wood whilst his fingers eased their way over her skin. She felt his breath on her neck; a moisture building at the nape between her bare shoulders as his lips grazed her flesh. The silk at her shoulders slipped away gently when his caress moved to her arm.

'What would you have me do, sir?' The maid's voice was soft; cracked under the weight of silence as it escaped from her dry lips.

The choking London smog had already despoiled her hair, staining it a dull greyish-blonde instead of the yellow it had once been. The stench of alcohol choked at the back of her throat and made her gag for a shot, sending a shiver fleeing along her spine as Todd leant close to her ear.

'I want you to kill someone for me Mary...'

A slow hiss escaped from the kettle in the corner of the old barber's shop; it did not draw the girl's attention away from the request - despite its inevitability. She stayed frozen: nailed in the stance she had halted with. She had been waiting for this.

Todd moved round her, drawing in every drop of her scent; every blemish and bloodied lesion, before eventually meeting her tired eyes. He pushed away a carefully positioned lock of hair, revealing a fresh bruise painted purple over her cheek. Mary lifted her soft gaze reluctantly to the aging barber as he inclined his head.

'Did he do this to you?'

Todd's expression hardened as the tom nodded. She felt his fingers tighten on her collar: fury creeping over his pale flesh.

'Why?'

Mary shivered: whether with cold or through a habitual dread, she wasn't sure – but still Todd's hand weighed on her shoulder.

'I did not earn enough this week sir.'

Her voice was feeble and hoarse even against the stillness of the night. Todd's gaunt jowls tensed under the dull moonlight as he lifted his face to the window. Fleet Street was dead. A single form hurried from where the apothecary stood beneath the November downpour. The figure huddled beneath their winter clothing, desperately seeking shelter from the pelting rain.

A twitch tugged at Mary's skin as Todd let his fingers fall away from her neck. She watched his steady pace disappear into the shadows, only to emerge holding a small bundle. She began to shake her head slowly.

'Mr Todd, no...'

He placed the soft leather in her hands forcefully whilst Mary continued to protest.

'You know I won't take no money without working for it -'

'Take the bloody money,' Todd cut her off with a sharp look. Mary closed her fingers on the purse hesitantly, before murmuring her thanks.

'Besides – you will be working for it.'

She gave a small nod, her weary eyes following the patron's retreating figure.

They shared an understanding; it had not been muttered since that first night he had called on her, yet it still lingered. He had brought her there to watch him kill. She had watched: over and over again. Mary had stood in the shadows of the shop in full awareness of what was to come. Her face had remained expressionless as the razor had slipped quickly and quietly over the pale flesh of his throat. At that moment she had felt the near-sexual ecstasy with which Todd's entire body had been defeated. She watched him; his eyes lifting to the heavens, a sigh of such immense passion escaping from his body that she had wanted to be part of his mind – share in the pleasure that was drenching his being. Her own clothes were soaked with the carcass' blood as the barber had pinned her onto the floor beneath the ever-smouldering moonlight, and made her weep with pleasure.

Mary watched as Todd scratched at a piece of paper laid out on his decrepit wooden desk.

'This is where you'll find him at most times of the day; chasing the dragon no doubt.'

Dust scattered as he brought the note to her. She scanned the short, two-lined address.

'I know it, sir. He's taken me there many a time.'

Todd tilted her face to him, lightly tracing her chin with his thumb. A smile crawled across his cracked lips.

'I'm sure you'll be able to tempt him with your wares.'

Mary's demeanour brightened a little as she fingered the coins in her palm. Todd could see the glint that continued to flicker in the corner of her eye; her hand toying with the barber's breeches.

'Is there not anything I can tempt you with first, sir?'

Todd's smirk widened as the girl's hand reached further; her voice hard to resist.

'Later, perhaps.'

She let him draw her touch away. With a strong grasp on her jaw Todd kissed her forcefully, biting down on her lip. Deftly, he broke away.

'Now run along: sooner the job's done...the sooner we'll both be free.' His words were whispered through a tight grin; washing over Mary like a wave of nausea. She stepped back hesitantly, not losing sight of Todd's sallow, drawn features too soon. With one last blink against the coarse air Mary turned and whipped out of the door, her rancid perfume still lingering.


	2. Dutiful Murder

_Well if you've come back for more - thank you very much! I must apologise for the absence of Todd in this chapter; this is really just so I can get to the next bit, so please bear with me - it is all important, I promise! In the next chapter we will be back with Todd, but I hope you enjoy this chapter in the mean time._

_I forgot the disclaimer last time, but just for clarification: I do not own Todd, Mrs Lovett or any other 'Sweeney Todd' character, however Mary and Lampitt are completely my own creations. I would also like to thank Mr Burton and Mr Depp for giving us one of the best characters we've seen in a long time _ _Thank you!_

* * *

The heels on Mary's shoes scraped over the wet cobbles as she squeezed the drenched parchment between her fingers, cold as they were. The streets were empty. She saw not a soul as she made the deceptively long walk to her pimp's hovel; a tight noose of guilt tied firmly around her neck.

She could smell the fumes of Opium from the top of the rat-infested lane. Heavy beads of rain pelted down on top of her uncovered head as she stared inanely along the row of shop-fronts. The one facade that hid behind the rest was the one her eyes fixed on. She unscrewed the piece of paper gripped between her white digits and glared at the address: 97 Tudor Street.

Mary swallowed dryly; the road seeming to elongate before her every time she took a step forward. Her heart thumped dangerously in her ears, even as the bells of St Dunstan chimed their garish song.

The door was suddenly within her reach. She never expected it to exist despite the number of times she had carried-out her services within the fetid rooms. Dim light flickered from the burned-down candles placed throughout the front room: no attempt had been made to veil the smoking faction from the outside world – as Mary could see, peering though the filthy, scummy window.

The thick air hit her lungs the moment she dared to step inside. She hesitated, trying to inhale any oxygen that may be left within the building: nothing came. She drew in a breath nonetheless and gagged as it struck the back of her throat. She had never been able to stand the stench of Opium, particularly when regulars insisted on smoking it over her.

Her feet brought her to the main parlour, pushing through the heavy smoke and insipid light. The echoes of Todd's words still stabbed at Mary's skin, bringing sweat prickling to the surface. It was only when her eyes fell on the whoremonger that the words sunk further into her flesh: it crawled with the sight of him. His pathetic form sprawled out over a velvet couch; entirely vulnerable to anyone with a passing fancy. Mary sneered at the room full of social drug-addicts – most of them having been a client of hers in the past.

Mary stood over the couch, defying all temptation to smash-in the face of the sleeping body instantly. Her fingers traced the black tray of ashes beside the shadow as she considered its power as a weapon, but still she returned to the cool sensation of steel pressing against her stomach. Perhaps this is how Todd felt as he towered over his victims; entirely powerless as they recline in the leather chair, unaware as the barber slips a silver blade from his belt, a gentle smile gracing his lips, before he lets their lifeblood flow from their bare necks with one swift jerk. She heard now the last few choking gasps as they shuddered from their bodies. She was sliding ever-further into his psyche.

Reality shot through to Mary as the shadow began to stir. Her hand dropped away from the Laudanum bottle and hovered over where the knife was buried in her skirt.

The candle flame flickered angrily over dead eyes as they opened to see her. Sweat from fevered dreams stained the cushion as he stared at the young prostitute for what seemed like hours.

'Mary...?' Lampitt's voice was rough and strained. He ran a thick tongue over his lips. 'Why are you here? No one has asked for you...'

The pimp began to struggle to his feet, his hand reaching for stability, his legs buckling under fifteen stone of blubber. Mary took a smooth step backwards so his hand missed grabbing her by an inch. She glanced around at the other smokers as Lampitt's mood grew darker; nothing could have woken them, they were all too far gone to notice anything.

'What the hell do you think you're doing here? How dare you disturb me!' His fist gripped her bare collar viciously as he pulled her across the room. 'I've told you before that I am not to be _disturbed_! I come to you – _not the other way round_!'

A hand clouted her sharply across the face. She felt the doorframe connect with her spine as the force of the slap drove her back further. Lampitt's breath left hot spittle on Mary's face as he pressed her against the wall, his mouth sneering over her skin.

For a moment he stopped his ranting and paused, a wary expression slowly covering his features. He dropped his nose to her neck and inhaled.

'You smell of shaving oils...You've been with that bastard Todd haven't you?' His head inclined slowly. 'Did he tell you to come here?'

Mary stayed voiceless; her eyes focused resolutely on the dense window.

'_DID HE TELL YOU TO COME HERE?!_' Phlegm choked up from his throat as he screamed. She watched him gob it onto the floor next to her feet before returning to her eyes. Still she said nothing, but stared now fixatedly on his shadowed face. Lampitt narrowed his glare.

'Why did he send you here? What does he want?'

Mary said nothing.

'_Answer me bitch!_' He swung his palm across her face for a second time and strengthened his grip on her neck. Her face turned slowly back to his.

'He wants to give you an answer...'

Lampitt frowned.

'An answer to what?'

'Apparently you made him an offer -' Her cheeks had gained some colour, rather than being the bleak ashen they usually were. Lampitt felt a chill skitter up his spine, but still he managed a grin.

'I knew he'd come round – he's not a stupid man.'

Gradually, Mary's pale lips twisted into an eerie smile.

'You're right – he's not.'

She felt his left hand begin to hitch up her thin skirt as he held her against the wall; his fingers prying at her undergarments.

'I have to admit Mary; I'm gonna miss you – you were one of my finest whores...'

As Lampitt's greasy lips pressed themselves hard against her own, Mary jerked the knife into his bloated stomach.

She ripped away her lips as his breath was cut short. He seemed unable to comprehend the warmth flooding his torso as Mary lifted the blade and eased it further into his gut, cutting through the thick fat. Lampitt's mouth gaped open and closed as he looked down at the knife, a shaking hand hovering over the gash. He was vaguely aware that Mary had pulled out the blade and was wiping it on his shirt. Her lips were at his ear as he stumbled backwards, back towards the couch.

He heard words whispered gently to him as he felt the spongy tissue of his stomach come away in his hand.

'His answer was 'no'-'

Mary let him drop onto the couch where she had found him, before turning her back and padding from the room.

Faint murmured gasps followed after her as she closed the heavy door; London's putrid air hitting her hard in the face. Even once she'd made it to the end of Tudor Street, the rich, coppery smell of fresh blood was still strong in her head.

* * *

_Next Chapter: Mrs Lovett ain't too happy with Todd's new friend..._


	3. Mr Girl

**I don't know... this chapter has been torture and I still don't like it much. I've written everything I've wanted to though. Please let me know any advice you have, and tell me where I can improve.**

**I hope you kinda like this chapter, or at least can see what I was trying to achieve. I'm trying to keep the dark atmosphere as much as possible. Anyways; I don't own Sweeney Todd or Mrs Lovett, and I have no right over the song lyrics which I have used, which I found quite apt; 'Hurt', by the late Johnny Cash.**

**Thank you!**

* * *

_**"I hurt myself today,**_

_**To see if I still feel.**_

_**I focused on the pain:**_

_**The only thing that's real...**_

_********__What have I become,_

**_My sweetest friend?_**

**_Everyone I know_**

**_Goes away, in the end." ('Hurt', Johnny Cash)_**

* * *

Todd swung round from the great panes of glass as the door clattered open yet again

Todd swung round from the great panes of glass as the door clattered open yet again. He was confronted with a dripping Mary; blonde streaks of hair stuck to her face, an expression of bewilderment painted across her ghostly white features.

The barber stared horrified at the stone-frozen girl – black stains of blood covered her dress and patterned her torso as if she has been slashed-open herself.

The air around Todd darkened quickly as his stride took him across the floor in an instant. With a rough hand he dragged the girl into the shop and slammed the door, turning on her like a wild animal.

'_You walked through the streets of London looking like that?!_'

He bore down on Mary with a snarl that shook her from her daze.

'_Anyone could have followed you back here, you stupid girl!_' His pupils appeared as black and endless as any void as he pulled her round and into the moonlight. He hung over the young prostitute, considering his next move.

With a glance down at the blood-soaked corset Mary stared back up at her patron's vicious glower, an invisible shrug suggesting she had forgotten everything.

'No one saw me...'

Still he gripped tightly, holding her to him.

'How can you know that -' He growled viciously under his breath.

'_No-one, saw me...!_' Mary snapped her sunken eyes back to him, snatching her arm away.

Todd watched her wander unsteadily towards his vanity table, appearing thankful that she had something to support herself with. Carefully, she eased the knife from her skirt and placed it on the desk. Her face lifted slowly to the mirror.

'He's dead.'

Todd's eyes deepened. He glanced out of the door at a single star, dancing in the sky above the church tower.

'Good.'

Mary held onto the smooth wood of Sweeney's bureau and eventually found her breath. The flawless silver of six glinting razors shone off of the tainted mirror and over her skin.

Heavy boots started over the uneven floorboards until, with a clink and a scrape, a basin was filled from the kettle. She waited for the burning of Todd at her back; his warmth covering her naked shoulders with that familiar prickling sensation she felt every time he shadowed her.

'What do we do now?' Her voice was whispered and hoarse.

'What d'you mean "what do we do now" – clean yourself up...' He threw a filthy cloth onto the table in front of her. Mary took it up, running her bitten nails absently along its hem.

'Well – what do I do? Where do I go?'

She had still received no answer even on reaching the basin. A slight gaze over her shoulder confirmed that the barber had once again slipped into abstraction. His tall, lean form stood silhouetted against the pale light; his eyes cast down at a single razor – polished to perfection.

Mary exhaled. Slowly she began to untie the laces of her bodice; the ties weaving across her torso delicately. She felt the material peel away from the soft skin of her abdomen as it threw up the stench of blood: that coppery tang that hits the back of your throat with full force. It dropped to the floor with a 'tap' as the boning hit the boards.

Todd's trance was disrupted by the sound of water dribbling back into the bowl. His eyes blinked wearily towards Mary's tiny form: now naked from the waist, upwards. Hesitation pulled him back, before surrendering his gaze to the supple contours of her body. A sigh escaped from his lips at the sight of her breasts lightly bouncing as she washed; beads of water making their way along the tenderness of her stomach. How easy it would be, Todd thought, to slip a blade through her sickly white flesh.

'What did Lampitt offer you...?'

Todd swallowed dryly as he shook back his thoughts. He berated himself for being assuaged so easily. The seventh razor was placed back in its empty space after one last wipe of the blade. He stroked a hand over his sweethearts before carefully closing the lid.

'He didn't tell you?'

'He said 'e'd miss me...' Mary dipped the cloth in the water, hesitating slightly before lifting her face to Todd's brooding figure. 'I'm guessing I was part of the deal somewhere along the line...'

She nodded softly as the barber met her waiting eyes. A smirk flickered over her lips before quickly disappearing.

'He knew didn't 'e? He was threatening you; trying to get you to buy me from 'im...'

'You're not as daft as you look, pet.'

A hint of sadness grazed Mary's throat: not because of Todd's flippant remark – she'd become used to them – but at the mere fact that murdering someone was clearly a more entertaining idea than having her in the way. She let a dry laugh crack from her lips.

'Didn't even consider it then Mr Todd -?'

'Why pay for what you can get for free, my love?'

Mary was surprised to find the barber openly watching her once again; his usually-heavy brow now lightened to mere indifference.

His eyes dropped to her feet as she squeezed the last of the bloody water from the cloth. He watched Mary collect her corset from the floor and begin to wrap it around herself; she was still trying to appreciate his words when he again mumbled his wishes.

'You can't leave looking like that, anyway – you'll have to find some clean clothes -'

'And where are you supposing we get them? I ain't got no money – I ain't got nothin'…!'

She could feel Todd's cold scowl freezing her skin. Mary shut her mouth and looked to the door.

'I'm, sorry Mr Todd, but I don't have anythin' no more; I've had no punters for the last week, what with these murders been goin' on – and now that Lampitt's gone…'

'You missin' him already? And I was thinking I'd done you a favour. Why don't you run back for one last goodbye, my sweet – I'm sure they'd be very welcoming in Newgate when they find you there…'

Tears stung Mary's throat. She swallowed them back and held her corset tighter.

'I'm not saying that Mr T – I'm thankful for all you've done for me, really I am…I jus', don't know what I'm gonna do now -'

There was a dangerous silence between the two conspirators. Todd wouldn't answer her obvious plea, even as he stared her down.

Mary's entire body wilted under the icy glare, and slowly she began to pull her bodice over her bare chest, knowing that the barber was already wishing her dead. The burning got stronger in her throat as she resolutely denied the tears, tying every string as tightly as she could.

'I s'pose I should 'ave got used to this by now...' She sniffed back a smile as she finished tidying herself in Todd's shattered mirror. 'Passed from man to man – never sure who I belong to...'

He watched her: her dirtied, yellow hair falling almost neatly over her pale shoulders. For a moment he could see Lucy under the bright sunshine, straightening the ruffles on her favourite dress. She gazed back at her husband whilst he dreamed, and let her eyes crease into a smile. Benjamin blinked at her reflection and felt his own cheeks blushing with happiness. His arms slipped easily around her swollen belly as he nuzzled into her neck, and murmured the joy that they shared.

Todd drew in a sharp breath; his chest heaving with pain. He was aware of Mary slumping onto the cot that was fixed to the wall.

The silence droned on.

'You look like you could sleep for a month, Mr Todd…'

He grunted coldly. She could see his eyes searching the rooftops of London for something that wasn't there.

'Do you ever rest?'

'No…'

Her eyes itched.

'Why don't you just -'

'_I don't feel the need!_'

His full-height snapped around on her suddenly. Mary shivered, holding her arms around herself under Todd's glare.

For the first time he looked at her with interest; he was intensely aware of the pitiful state that the child had gotten herself into. How small and vulnerable she appeared; defenceless against the modern world – like his Lucy was.

'I can't sleep – not anymore...'

Mary slowly relaxed into Todd's mumbled words.

'I was married, once. My wife – Lucy – was murdered; raped and killed after I was exiled. Fifteen years I was given for a false charge...when I came back – she was gone...'

The air buzzed for a few moments as the pain struck him again. Todd closed his eyes against the black, but all he could see was Lucy.

'We had a daughter. According to Mrs Lovett she's being raised by the judge; judge Turpin...'

Sweeney turned to Mary's intent eyes; crystallized in the moon's shine. Her brow was deep with sympathy as she was shown a part of Todd that she never thought existed. Silently she sat, and let him continue.

'I sometimes imagine what my girl might look like – if she would have yellow hair like Lucy; beautiful, pale skin -'

He trod warily towards the seated woman, a wave of anxiety washing over his features.

'– blue eyes...'

Todd's fingers were running over Mary's skin before he realised how far he had spoken. She was transfixed. She let him smooth a hand over her jaw as he brushed the hair from her face.

'You remind me of her...'

He inclined his head curiously as Mary stood. With a hand on her neck he let her move in, closer – urging him to drop his lips over hers. His eyes closed at their warmth.

'My Lucy...'

Mary pressed herself against the barber's solid form, gripping his shirt between her worn fingers as she kissed him. This was the kiss that she had craved since she had first known a man. A sense of longing echoed from Todd as he held her firmly, a hand bracing her against his kiss.

Without warning, Mary was forced back with a harsh shove.

'_NO!_'

Todd recoiled in horror at what he was doing – what he was feeling. His eyes narrowed at her, accusingly.

'You're not Lucy...!' A hand went to his head in strain as he turned from the stunned girl. Mary watched him, incredulous.

'Of course I'm not bloody Lucy – you've just said yourself she's dead!'

Todd's paces continued from one side of the window to the other as he tried to block out the girl's words. He began muttering desperately to himself.

'_There's a hole in the world like a great black pit,_

_And it's filled with people who are filled with shit..._'

'Oh stop it! What the Hell's the matter with you?!'

Todd bore down on her viciously.

'_You are NOT Lucy!_'

'No – I'm not – I'm a whore: a worthless, meaningless, insignificant whore; but that don't mean I can't feel!'

Mary refused to be stared down. She kept her eyes dangerously on his.

'I ain't stupid Mr Todd -' Her voice dropped to a murmur 'I ain't stupid – and I'll prove it to you...'

She made a move towards the door, but not before Todd had snatched a razor from his desk. Mary was shoved suddenly against the wall and held there by a shimmering blade.

'You ain't gonna tell anyone...'

His whisper was hot with alcohol.

'Well then kill me -' She sneered '- fuckin' kill me -'

Todd paused, an expression of interest darkening his brow. Before Mary could react, he forced her back hard with his mouth, kissing her with a furious passion. His tongue grazed across her lips, bringing an ache, churning to her stomach.

His pale lips drew away slightly, still hovering over her own colourless maw.

'Don't tell anyone...'

Mary kept her stony gaze on him.

'Let me stay here -'

The quiet was sickening.

'If you keep workin' for me...'

She could feel his firm loins pressing into her as he held her by the face. His eyes were heavy as he looked down on her.

'Mrs Lovett will have a dress you can wear – we'll get you somet-'

Todd's eyes shot to the door as the clicking of footsteps on the stairs interrupted him. He narrowed his glare at Mary, who laid flat against the wall as the door flew open.

'Mr T – I was just wonderin'...'

The baker stopped dead. She stared in disbelief at the subjugated young girl. Slowly her eyes turned to Todd.

'Speak of the Devil...'

There was a rare hint of a smile as he murmured and eased away from his position over Mary.

Mrs Lovett cocked her head at him suspiciously.

'Mr Todd...?' She felt the whore stalking around the shadows.

'I was just saying, my dear, how you would be more than happy to grace Mary here with a fresh garment...'

Todd was slipping his cold fingers around Mrs Lovett's neck as he guided her back towards the girl. The two women eyed one another over lifted noses as the barber brought them together. Mary scoffed.

'Her clothes won't fit me; they'll be way too big...'

'The bigger the better I would think -'

Mrs Lovett bit back words as she felt Todd's nails dig into her skin. Her arms shuffled over her large bosom.

'I'm sure we could find you something, love...a sack perhaps...' She flinched slightly as he squeezed tighter.

'Thank you, my dear.' Todd let her go with a slight push, 'Go downstairs and warm up, pet; I'm sure Mrs Lovett will be able to find you something to eat before you sleep.'

'She ain't stayin' 'ere?!' The baker's voice hit a note of pure revulsion as Mary walked from Todd's grasp.

'You have a problem with that Mrs Lovett?'

Nellie knew that tone; it was one not to be questioned or argued with. She sighed a breath of reluctance.

'Of course not Mr T – come with me deary; we'll get you sorted out in no time...'

Gracefully ushering Mary out of the shop, she closed the door behind them.

'...get you a nice pie, too.'


End file.
